The invention concerns a torque limiter, in particular a torque limiter suitable for the limitation of the torque of a surgical screwdriver.
Such a torque limiter for a surgical screwdriver is known from DE 600 04 376 T2 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,132,435. The mechanics of the torque limiter is highly sophisticated.